Le pire fléau
by sennen karasu
Summary: une de mes premiére fic... J'essaye l'humour, ensuite...A vous de voir si ça vous plaît. Fic arrêtée...
1. Le plus grand fléau du village

**Note: envie de faire une petite fic pour la déconne, histoire de passer mes petits quart d'heure de folie.**

**Synopsis:** quand tout va bien au village, il arrive toujours quelque problémes pour mettre un peu d'animation.

**Chapitre 1: **_le plus grand fléau du village_

Tout était calme au village de Konoha depuis quelques mois. Sasuke était revenu au village aprés une brouille avec Orochimaru. Deux type ayant une soif de pouvoir qui cohabite dans la même grotte, ça finit toujours par dégénérer. Le dernier des Uchiwa n'avait plus sa soif de vengeance envers son frère ainé, étant donné que ce dernier avait croisé son cadet sur le retour et Sasuke lui avait fait la grosse tête. Le reste de l'Akatsuki s'était fait dressé par un Naruto mécontent et un Gaara revanchard. Tout était revenu dans l'ordre, si on exceptait le fait que Sasuke était capable de se faire pousser deux mains géantes dans le dos et que lui et Naruto étaient toujours genins (sans compter la petite queue de cheval que l'Uchiwa arborait à présent, en plus de sa coupe habituelle).

Du côté de Tsunade, c'était toujours la même chose. Gérer la paperasse n'était pas son activité favorite, mais Shizune savait se montrer persuasive malgrés son caractére plutôt gentil. Or , il se trouva que dans ces temps trop peu pas troublés, ben le trouble arriva, justement (sinon cette fic a encore moins d'intêret). Et il arriva sous la forme d'un colis express, style armoir pour la auteur et fourgonnette pour la longueur, en provenance de ces chers alliés de Suna no kuni et accompagné d'un petit mot du Kazekage à l'adresse de Tsunade. Vu la taille de l'envoi, ce fut la Godaime qui vint à lui. Ce genre de colis se payant toujours le respect dû aux rois, même s'ils n'en respectaient pas la politesse (à savoir: être ponctuel). La chef de village détacha la petite note de Gaara, espérant qu'il expliquait la raison d'être de cette loufoquerie.

" Chére Godaime Hokage. Je vous expédie ce colis, contennant le plus terrible fléau qui m'es été donné de voir de ma vie, en espérant que vous serez plus à même de vous en débaressez que nous. Aprés tout, les shinobis de Konoha sont réputés comme les meilleurs des cinq nations ninjas. Et puis, vous avez Naruto avec vous. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir et vous présente mes salutations les plus distinguées. Godaime Kazekage Gaara.

P.S.: j'aurais aimé expédier le colis directement chez Naruto, mais j'ai oublié de lui demander son adresse."

Aprés quelques relectures de la missive, Tsunade avait plusieurs questions qui lui vinrent à l'esprit:

1/quel fléau pouvait être pire qu'un biju?

2/quel type de fléau pouvait être expédier par colis express?

3/ aprés avoir vérifié la date d'envoi, comment se faisait-il que la poste ninja puisse être aussi efficace?

4/comment un gamin de seize ans, ex tueur psycopathe, puisse écrire une lettre avec autant de style?

L'Hokage souligna aussi le fait que le Kazekage de Suna comptait énormément sur son copain jinchuuriki pour régler l'affaire. Cela lui rappela aussi que Gaara avait préféré ne pas servir de receptacle à Shukaku, aprés l'avoir récupéré, et il semblait de meilleur humeur depuis qu'il pouvait dormir. Par ailleurs, il récupérait ses heures de sommeil un peu n'importe quand ce qui rendait sa soeur folle d'inquiétude.

**Shizune**: Tsunade-sama? Que fait-on?

**Tsunade**: va chercher Uzumaki... Et toute la bande habituelle. Depuis que le calme s'est établi, il glande plus rien. Faut bien leur donner quelque chose à faire avant qu'ils inventent des distractions qui vont nous en faire baver.

La Godaime avait encore à l'esprit le dernier travers découvert au turbulant blondinet. La fréquentation de Jiraya lui avait donné un penchant pervers, ce qui était un peu normal pour un ado de seize ans, sauf que ce dernier avait organisé une vente de photos trés intimes de la sanin et avait d'ailleurs failli en mourir. Tsunade se rappela l'interrogatoire sévére qu'elle avait mené contre le blondinnet pour obtenir le nom de ses clients. Elle avait compris que les photos intimistes de sa personne étaient les plus demandées. Mais le sale genin n'avait pas lâcher le morceau et il devait continuer son petit trafique dans l'ombre.

**Sakura**: quel est le probléme, senseï?

**Tsunade**: je vous annonce que vous avez une mission qui pourrait être classée en rang S.

**Naruto**: pas trop tôt! Je commençais à m'ennuyer, moi, sans mission!

**Tsunade**: c'est bizarre j'aurais pensé le contraire...

**Naruto**: (légérement rouge) peuh...

**Neji**: peut-on savoir quelle est cette mission ou doit-on vous laisser en tête-à-tête?

**Tsunade**:' _lui, il pert pas le Nord'_ vous voyez le colis impressionnant derriére moi? D'aprés notre ami Gaara, il contient le pire fléau qu'il ait jamais vu et il a insisté pour que Naruto s'en charge. Comme il est un peu bon à rien '_faut dire ce qui est' _je préfére que vous vous en chargiez tous ensemble.

Sur ce, L'Hokage les planta joyeusementau milieu de la cours deson établissement, mais ils attendirent qu'elle soit rentrée dans le bâtiment pour exprimer leur joie à l'idée de faire une mission qui leur apparaissait plutôt suspecte.

**Sasuke**: Naruto, je te retiens, toi et tes copains.

**Naruto**: quoi? C'est pas moi qui lui aie demandé de nous expédier ce fléau...

**Sasuke**: c'est évident que c'est des conneries cette histoire de fléau... Ou alors Gaara est une tante...

**Lee**: Sasuke, si tu pouvais faire un peu de silence.

**Sasuke**: ta gueule! Adresse moi la parole quand t'auras compris les bases de l'esthétique.

**Kiba**: c'est fou. J'en suis presque à souhaiter que tu te barres à nouveau chez l'autre tordu.

**Sasuke**: tu réagirais de la même façon, si tu étais entouré d'incapables.

**Kiba**: je suis sourd ou il vient de nous traiter d'incapable.

**Sasuke**: si seulement tu pouvais être muet...

**Lee**: y'en à d'autres qui sont partant pour meuler sa face au dernier des Uchiwa?

**Ino**: foutez-lui la paix! Vous comprenez pas qu'intérieurement il souffre énormément et qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit?

**Sasuke**: Ino, tu commences à courir sur le haricot et ça je le pense vraiment.

Il était notable que Sasuke avait une fâcheuse tendance à être de mauvais poil, abandonnant son stoïcisme habituel pour critiquer la plus part des personnes de son entourage. Pendant qu'une partie du groupe était sur le point d'en venir aux mains, Neji avait employé son byakugan pour voir ce que contenait le colis, mais une étrange barriére de chakra le rendait opaque à toute tentative de scan optique. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru avait fait le tour de la boîte et avait trouver un bout de papier qui semblait se désagréger à vue d'oeil. Ca ressemblait vaguement à un sceau d'endiguement, mais vu les minces connaissances qu'il avait dans le domaine, il ne pu rien trouver de plus.

**Shikamaru**: éh! Venez voir! j'ai trouvé un par...

Soudain, le parchemin se volatilisa.

**Shikamaru**: non. Finalement, rien de bien interressant...

Pourtant, le colis s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, laissant apparaître son contenu. Six filles et six garçons qui avaient pour trait commun les cheveux d'un roux vif, le teint blanc, des tâches de son sur les joues et un costume; fait d'un corset, d'un jupe courte, de bottes monttant jusqu'à mis mollet et d'un bonnet à deus pointe pour les filles et d'un t-shirt large, un pantalon tout autant, de sandales ninjas et du même chapeau de bouffon pour les garçons; ainsi qu'une forte attirance pour le orange et le noir, firent leur apparition devant les douze shinobis qui étaient sur le cul, au sens propre du terme pour certain(e)s.D'un commun accord silencieux, cinq filles et six garçons prirent la poudre d'escampette, tandis que la derniére restante grattifia la petite troupe de ninjas d'un sourire énigmatique avant de leur faire une révérence.

**Kahade**: je suis Kahade à la grande faux, votre premiére adversaire.

Personne ne pipa mot à cette annonce. ils regardérent la jeune fille se redressser, toujours avec son énigmatique sourire, et effectuer des signes de ninjutsu avec ses mains avant de poser celle de droite sur le sol.

**Kahade**: NINPO! BAKUCHIKAKU! (bombe de l'ecorce terrestre)

**Sasuke: **mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette demeurée?

**Kahade**: j'ai transformé le sol du village en une bombe de chakra...

**Tous**: QUOI!

**Kahade: ... **Et si vous m'interrompez encore une fois, je fais tout péter.

**Tous**: ...

**Kahade**: donc, si vous voulez qui n'arrive rien de malsain, je vous conseille de suivre mes directives... Bien! Je vais me cacher dans la forêt en lisiére du village et vous allez devoir me trouver et me battre pour désamorsser la bombe, mais vous évolurez par équipe de trois comme inscrites sur cette liste. Et gare! Je saurais si vous ne respectez pas mes consignes.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut à son tour. Le groupe de douze ninjas resta silencieux un bon moment.

**Kiba**: je propose qu'on meule plutôt la face de Naruto, Gaara n'étant pas là.

D'un commun accord, Lee, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Ino savatérent avec allégresse le pauvre genin qui ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé.

**Bon, désolé, mais je débute et je voulais tenter quelque chose dans le comique, même si c'est pas trés réussi. J'essairais de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre.**


	2. L'esprit d'équipe

**Chapitre 2**:_ l'esprit d'équipe_

Aprés s'être copieusement défoulés sur Naruto et avoir établi un semblant de plan d'action, les douze ninjas s'étaient donc répartis par équipe de trois comme indiqué sur le papier laisser par Eri. Une répartion, en quatre zones, de la forêt laissait à chaque équipe un secteur plus réduit à fouiller, diminuant considérablement le temps qu'ils passeraient sur ce qu'ils avaient convenu d'appeller 'une mission à la con'.

**Secteur 1- équipe Neji, Shino, Sasuke**

Accompagnant leurs pas dans la forêt, l'équipe des mec les moins bavards de Konoha se trouvaient confrontés au probléme des remarques stériles du Uchiwa.

**Sasuke**: tu trouves ou il te faut une révisionde ton byakugan?

**Neji**: au lieu d'ouvrir ta bouche, ouvres les yeux. Ca nous aidera plus.

**Shino**: ne commencez pas à vous disputer...

**Sasuke**: j'aie rêvé ou Shino vient de parler?

**Shino**: ...

**Sasuke**: ça devait être mon imagination.

**Neji**: tu veux savoir ce que la mienne est en train de te faire subir?

**Sasuke**: j'en aie déja une idée, vu les fous qu'il y a chez les Hyuga...

**Neji**: il fait quoi ton frére, déja?

**Sasuke**: c'était sa crise d'adolescence...

**Neji**: étrange. J'aie pas détruit la Soke pendant la mienne...

**Sasuke**: et ta cousine, pendant l'examen de chunin? C'était un câlin fraternel?

**Neji**: laisse Hinata-sama hors de ça!

**Sasuke**: ouhla! Hinata-sama! Elle t'a dressé ou quoi?

**Neji**: si je me sentais pas si faible, je te mettrais une raclée!

**Sasuke**:si je me sentais pas vidé, j'te ferais chialer ta mére!

**Shino**: si je ne me retenais pas, je laisserais mes insectes vous manger...

**Secteur 2- équipe Ino, Naruto, Kiba**

**Kiba**: bon, suivez-moi!

**Naruto**: éh! Pourquoi ce serait toi qui commanderais?

**Kiba**: parce que je connais mieux la forêt que vous, baka! Je m'y proméne toutle temps avec Akamaru.

**Ino**: ça explique ton odeur...

**Naruto: **rien à battre! Je vais pas obéir à un gars aussi mauvais que toi!

**Kiba**: y va pas me lourdé longtemps, le comité de soutient mutuel des blonds! J'y peux rien si vous êtes cons de naissance! Vous êtes pas foutus de vous orientez correctement!

**Naruto**: pas besoin de s'orienter! Il suffit de fouiller tout le périmétre!

**Ino**: et je te demanderais de ne pas m'associer à ce débile congénital, clébard malodorant!

**Kiba**: vous pigez pas que je peux la localiser en quelques minutes avec mon flair! Sans compter qu'Akamaru est aussi là!

Les deux blonds jetérent un regard à ce qui auparavant était un adorable chiot et qui ressemblait à présent à un croisement entre un ours et un chien.

**Ino: **je me suis toujours demandé si tu comprenais réellement ce que te disait ton clébard ou si c'était des élucubrations alliées à des coups de bols...

Le probléme de réunir trois grandes gueules en une équipe était qu'ils perdaient un temps fou pour savoir qui commanderait...

**Secteur 3- équipe Sakura, Tenten, Chôji**

**Chôji**: j'aie faim...

**Sakura**: tu as toujours faim, Chôji...

**Chôji**: j'aurais dû prendre des paquets de chips...

**Tenten**: c'est bon! T'as vu comme t'es gros déja.

Chôji se figea et serra les poings.

**Sakura**:euh... Tenten, il ...

**Tenten**: quoi? Tu vas pas me dire qu'il est mince? Il voit même pas ses pieds quand il penche la tête!

**Sakura**: Tenten! Arrête!

**Tenten**: mais quoOOARGLEU!

Chôji venait d'enserrer son cou avec une main aussi grosse que sa tête.

**Chôji**: JE NE SUIS PAS GROS! C'EST JUSTE QUE TOUT CE QUE JE MANGE ME PROFITE! COMPRIS?

**Tenten**: ...

**Chôji**: COMPRIS?

Chôji agita le poing pour obtenir une réaction, mais rien ne se produisit.

**Sakura**: Chôji... Elle est dans les pommes...

**Chôji**: hein?

Il deserra le poing et laissa choir ce qui semblait être le corps de la kunoichi aux macarons dont la tête ressemblait maintenant à une boursoufflure bleue avec une bouche d'où sortait de l'écume.

**Secteur 4- équipe Hinata, Shikamaru, Rock Lee**

Animé par la fougue inssaciable qui le rendait si énergique, Shikamaru avait été contraint de prendre la direction de cette équipe. Lee ne semblait pas capable d'effectuer quoique ce soit, en mission, si il n'en référait pas à une autorité supérieure et Hinata... Ben, c'était Hinata. Ce nom seul suffisait comme explication. Techniquement, être chef d'équipe ne dérangeait pas le Nara. Avoir comme compagnon une asperge incontrôlable était pour lui une chose éprouvante.

**Lee**: Shikamaru-san! Que devons-nous faire si nous tombons sur l'enenmi?

**Shikamaru**: survies...

**Lee**: Shikamaru-san! Ne devrions-nous pas prévoir un plan d'action?

**Shikamaru**: j'y pense... (_pas du tout en fait_)

**Lee**: Shikamaru-san! Que pensez-vous de cette affaire?

**Shikamaru**: et si tu faisais la conversation à Hinata? Histoire que j'aie la paix...

Néanmoins, il réfléchit à la derniére question du fauve de jade.

**Shikamaru**: (_c'est du grand n'importe quoi cette affaire. Primo: pourquoi Suna nous balance un colis remplis de gamins qui ont l'air zinzin? Enfin... C'est pas les fous qui manque à Suna. Deusio: j'aie rien trouvé comme seconde question, mais il faut bien que je m'occupe. Tertio: c'est pas la gamine... Eri, qui est dans le bosquet, là-bas?_)

Shikamaru pensa avertir ses deux compagnons, mais ces derniers semblaient avoir pris un chemin divergent du sien et le génie flémmard se retrouvait, gros jean comme devant, à devoir attraper la bouffone tout seul.

**Shikamaru**: (_pourquoi j'affronte que des nanas?_)

**

* * *

Désolé pour le retard, mais avec les révisions de bac qui arrivent, j'aie pas pu me concentrer sur deux fics à la fois.**

**Merci à Kiba31 pour sa review et désolé encore d'avoir tardé pour la suite.**


	3. Où tout part en vrille

**Chapitre 3**:_où tout part en vrille..._

**Shikamaru**: hé! La bouffonne! Je t'aie trouvé! C'est quoi la suite?

**Eri**: rrrrrrrrr...

**Shikamaru**: galére. Elle pionce. (_Je fais quoi. Je la réveille ou j'attends tout le monde pour qu'elle s'explique._)

**Eri**: rrrrrrr... Quoi? Qui? J'y suis pour rien!

**Shikamaru**: si, si. Tu fais parti des éléments qui contribuent à me pourrir la vie.

**Eri**: ha! Tu m'as trouvé... Comment tu m'as trouvé?

**Shikamaru**: tu as dit deux fois 'trouvé' dans la même réplique. C'est un manquement élémentaire aux règles de grammaire.

**Eri**: quel est le rapport avec l'histoire?

**Shikamaru**: aucun! C'était une remarque pour la forme...

**Eri**: Minute! Où sont tes coéquipiers?

**Shikamaru**: quelque part dans la forêt. Enfin... Je suppose.

**Eri**: je vous ai pourtant dit de respecter les règles que j'avais fixé!

**Shikamaru**: euh...

**Eri**: puisque c'est ainsi, je vais tout faire pét...

Shikamaru profita du temps qu'Eri mit à dire sa tirade pour lui asséner un coup de poing qui la mit K.O.. Après un rapide constat de ce fait par le petit génie, ce dernier effectua un petit pas de danse.

**Shikamaru**: (_pourquoi je fais tout ce que me recommande mon père_). Voila un truc à retenir. Un bon coup de latte, ça peut suffire à calmer une fille en furie.

**Ino**: Shikamaru!

**Shikamaru**: tiens. Quant on parle de furie...

Grâce au flaire de Akamaru (et accessoirement, de Kiba), l'équipe KibaInoNaru avait réussi à retrouver la trace de la bouffonne.

**Shikamaru**: vous avez réussi à la trouver.

**Ino**: non, nous sommes des écureuils et on vient de tomber sur un gros gland.

**Shikamaru**: en parlant de gland et d'écureuil, vous n'avez pas vu Lee?

**Kiba**: non. Naruto! Qu'es-tu fais à cette pauvre fille sans défense!

**Naruto**: ben, je vérifie si elle est vraiment inconsciente.

**Ino**: enlève tes sales pattes! Espèce de pervers! On sait très bien quel type d'entraînement t'a fait subir ce pervers de Jiraya! T'es pire que lui!

**Naruto**: c'est vrai! Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, Ino-chan!

**Shikamaru**: on n'est pas avancé...

**Kiba**: quelqu'un approche.

**Shikamaru**: ouf! Ca relèvera un peu le niveau intellectuel.

**Kiba**: ça m'étonnerait. C'est le groupe avec Sasuke.

**Shikamaru**: et galére...

Emergeant dans la clairière, le groupe SasuNejiShino arriva avec deux utilisateurs de dojutsu qui semblaient passablement épuisés.

**Kiba**: purée! Vous tirez de ces tronches!

**Neji**: ta gueule! J'te tue...

**Shino**: j'aie été obligé de les calmer un peu avec mes insectes.

**Ino**: hiiii! Mon pauvre Sasuke-kun! Qu'est-ce que cet abruti t'as fait subir?

Sasuke, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes, faillit s'effondrer, mais Ino le récupéra.

**Naruto**: ouais! Vas-y, Sasuke! Mes-lui la main au panier.

**Sasuke**: va crever! Abruti!

**Neji**: et moi? Personne ne me soutien? Moi aussi je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes.

**Kiba**: toi, on t'a en double exemplaire.

**Shikamaru**: si tu fais référence à Hinata, je crois qu'elle ère quelque part dans la forêt avec Lee.

**Kiba**: tiens bon, mon petit Neji-kun! Je vais soutenir ton corps frêle de mes bras musclés!

**Neji**: finalement, ça va mieux! Et puis, j'suis pas un faible, moi.

**Sasuke**: tu veux que je dise à ta cousine de te donner une fessée?

**Kiba**: en plus tu es amateur de SM, mon petit Neji-kun?

**Neji**: Ote-moi un doute, Kiba. Tu n'es pas gay?

**Tenten**: tu vois bien que personne ne fait de canoë, Neji.

L'équipe SakuTenChô venait de les rejoindre. Il était notable que ni Akamaru, ni Kiba n'avaient détecté leur présence. Comme quoi le flair des chiens...

**Sakura**: gomen pour le retard, mais Chôji a failli étrangler Tenten.

**Neji**: et ta louper ton coup!

**Kiba**: c'est dommage, Chôji. Tu aurais pu être décoré pour service rendu à la communauté.

**Tenten**: dite-le si je vous enmerde.

**Neji**: tu nous enmerde!

**Kiba**: en plus, t'es super inutile...

**Neji**: ta coupe de cheveux est ridicule...

**Kiba**: comme ta façon de te saper...

**Neji**: tu sues de sous les aisselles...

**Kiba**: une vraie cascade...

**Shikamaru**: et en plus, t'es conne... Comme c'est pas permis.

**Shino**: d'ailleurs, on te le permet pas.

**Ino**: tes parents auraient du t'abattre...

**Sakura**: ...Ou ne jamais te concevoir.

**Tenten**: en gros, personne ne m'aime.

**Naruto**: mais si, moi je t'aime.

**Tenten**: c'est vrai?

**Naruto**: surtout quant tu vas au bain...

**Gaara: **tu n'as pas vraiment changé, Uzumaki Naruto!

Sortant du bois, le trio de Suna s'avança accompagné de Rock Lee et de Hinata.

**Shikamaru**: vous voilà! Incapables!

**Hinata**: g...Gomen. Nous parlions si bien avec Lee-san que nous avons avancé sans faire attention...

**Shikamaru**: en fait, je m'adressais au trois guignols du sable.

**Temari**: j'aie l'impression que je ne t'aie pas fait assez souffrir.

**Shikamaru**: voir ta sale gueule me fait souffrir le martyr.

**Une voix crispante**: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Kiba**: vous sentez?

**La voix crispante**?

**Kiba**: ça sent les enmerdes à plein nez!

Descendant du feuillage où il était caché, un bouffon se posa sur une branche et prit la pause bien imposante, celle avec les bras croisés, genre Gaara.

**Gaara**: ma pause! Voleur de pause! C'est moi seul qui doit avoir la classe!

**Sasuke**: quelle classe?

**Le bouffon**: je suis Sosuke, le troubleur!

**Ino**: bizarre, je ne me sens pas troublé.

**Neji**: oh le con! Il a presque le même prénom que l'Uchiwa!

**Lee**: c'est vrai que ça fout la honte.

**Sasuke**: vos gueule, les babouins!

**Sosuke**: ouais! J'aimerais avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

**Tous**: tu peux toujours crever!

Malheureusement, le dit Sosuke profita de cet instant fatidique pour leur expédier des sortes de graines au fond de la gorge.

**Naruto**: ack! J'aie avalé son projectile!

**Shikamaru**: on l'a tous avalé!

**Sakura**: euh... Non. Tenten est en train de s'étouffer avec.

**Sosuke**: ah zut!

**Neji**: au contraire, ça nous rend un grand service.

**Kiba**: ouais! Merci, d'ailleurs.

**Sosuke**: euh... De rien.

**Lee**: éh! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Gaara?

**Gaara**: je lui fais avaler la graine.

Le Kazekage lui débloqua la gorge pour qu'elle puisse avaler le mystérieux objet.

**Tenten**: merci du fond du cœur, Gaara!

**Gaara**: comme ça, si la graine est un poison sans remède et extrêmement lent à tuer, tu auras la même mort que nous.

**Temari**: quelle charmante attention, petit frère...

**Sosuke**: en fait, cette graine va vous rendre plus ou moins fou, histoire que vous ne nous gêniez pas pendant que nous terrorisons toute la population du village. Voila, j'l'aie dit.

Et aussi sec, Sosuke disparut.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre trois! Prochainement, la pagaille totale pour des ninjas qui commence à devenir un peu (plus) cinglés. Désolé pour le retard, mais en période de bac, on a tendance à réviser un peu, histoire de pas faire trop touriste au moment des épreuves.**

**Laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis.**


	4. Folie douce

**Chapitre 4**:_folie douce_

**Shikamaru**: galére! Il nous a bien eu...

**Sakura**: que fait-on, maintenant?

**Shikamaru**: réglons un problème à la fois. Tout d'abord, le trio du sable.

**Trio du sable**: huhum...

**Sasuke**: Gaara, ta braguette est ouverte.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un grand silence pendant lequel tout le monde fixa le Kazekage qui resta bras croisés. Au bout d'un moment assez long, il se décida à la fermer.

**Gaara**: ... Merci...

**Kiba**: t'as quant même mis dix minutes pour le faire.

**Gaara**: t'as gueule... J'te tue.

**Shikamaru**: on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici?

**Temari**: Gaara avait besoin de vacances...

**Gaara**: Temari devait voir quelqu'un dans le village...

**Temari**: hé! C'est même pas vrai!

**Gaara**: tu me descends, je te descends...

**Temari**: qu'est-ce que j'aie dit de mal?

**Gaara**: vacancesreposfaiblesses. Je ne suis pas faible.

**Kankuro**: en fait, on est venu vous donner un coup de main.

Un autre grand silence s'abattit sur le groupe de ninjas et tous fixèrent le marionnettiste.

**Gaara**: t'es qui toi?

**Hinata**: habillé tout en noir... Le visage couvert de peintures...

**Ino**: c'est un pervers masqué! Version discrète!

**Neji**: c'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

**Sasuke**: tu ne remarque rien de toute façon...

**Shino**: encore un...

**Naruto**: chouette un collègue!

**Lee**: sauf que lui, on ignore tout de ses intentions...

**Temari**: en tout cas, soit tu fous le camps, espèce de satyre, soit je t'éclate!

Kankuro les fixa un instant avec un air blasé, poussa un soupir, fit volte-face et s'en alla.

**Shikamaru**: une bonne chose de faite!

**Chôji**: et la suite?

**Shikamaru**: on fait la sieste?

**Sasuke**: bon! Je prends les commandes.

**Neji**: va mourir! En tant que junin, je prends les commandes!

**Gaara**: en tant que Kazekage, JE prends les commandes...

**Neji**: et merde...

**Gaara**: mais je sais pas trop quoi faire.

**Shikamaru**: je propose que nous partions à la poursuite de ces criminelles après avoir amener celle que j'aie assommé aux Anbus.

**Naruto**: celle que tu as assomé s'est réveillée et a foutu les camps.

**Shikamaru**: galére! Pour une fois, Naruto, t'étais autorisé à la tripoter, au moins tu la surveillais.

**Naruto**: mais c'est justement parce que je l'ai fait qu'elle s'est réveillée et qu'elle est partie.

**Kiba**: chopez-le!

Naruto eut donc droit à un nouveau défonçage de sa gueule par tout le groupe, ou presque.

**Shikamaru**: bon! Allons faire un compte-rendu de la mission à Tsunade.

**Naruto**: f'es mpas hous!

**Shikamaru**: Kiba, arrête de le frapper au visage. On comprend rien à ce qu'il dit.

**Kiba**: et merde!

**Shikamaru**: au visage, seulement...

**Kiba**: chouette!

**Naruto**: je disais: t'es pas foEURG!

**Shikamaru**: évite aussi les couilles...

**Kiba**: au moins, il f'ra plus chier avec ses envies perverses.

**Sakura**: pas con.

**Shikamaru**: bon! Pas le temps de l'écouter! On fonce chez l'Hokage!

**Tenten**: rien ne 'cerf' de courir, Shikamaru. **(1)**

**Ino**: Kiba! Attaque!

**Tenten**: mais qu'est-ce que WOUARG!

**Gaara**: hahahahahaahhahahahahaah.

En plus de faire un autre moment de silence, tous les shinobis observèrent Gaara comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

**Shino**: à peu de chose prêt, c'est ce qu'il est.

**Chôji**: je rêve ou Gaara vient de rire?

**Lee**: je confirme, tu as rêvé et moi aussi. De la même chose.

**Sasuke**: qu'est-ce qui t'as fait marrer, gogol?

**Gaara**: Shikamaru-cerf. C'était un bon jeu de mot.

**Neji**: oh non! Pas ça!

**Sakura**: Temari! Ne nous dit pas que ton petit frère apprécie les jeux de mots.

**Temari**: ben... Si.

La kunoichi du désert se prit alors un gros pain dans sa face.

**Ino**: non mais t'es conne! On t'a demandé de pas le dire!

**Temari**: tiens! T'es qui toi?

**Shikamaru**: galére...

**Shino**: si j'étais un papillon, je volerais toujours plus haut...

**Hinata**: byakugan activé, je vois même à travers les vêtements. Byakugan éteint, je vois plus rien.

**Naruto**: beuheu! Moi aussi, je veux un byakugan! Moiunin!

**Shikamaru**: c'est quoi cette méga galére?

**Temari**: Shikamaru. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, car je préfère les femmes.

**Shikamaru**: OK. J'ai pigé. C'est à cause de ces graines de folie.

**Sasuke**: que tous ceux qui ne sont pas fous, fuient vers la porte du village!

D'un pas rapide, Shikamaru et Sasuke prirent la direction du village en espérant qu'eux-même ne deviendraient aussi bête que les autres. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à la porte du village avec Neji, Ino, Naruto et Hinata.

**Sasuke**: mais pourquoi ils sont venus, ces deux timbrés?

**Neji**: je ne pouvais pas laisser Hinata-sama dans une forêt infesté de fous. Naruto a du nous suivre.

**Sasuke**: mais t'es le roi des korkys! On fuit pour pas avoir les autres golios sur le dos et toi t'embarque ta cruche de cousine!

**Neji**: toi aussi, tu nous as suivis! Pourtant, t'es un foutu con!

**Ino**: Neji. On a réussi à se débarrasser de Tenten, pas la peine de faire des jeux de mots à sa place.

**Neji**: désolé, mais il m'avait vraiment énervé.

**Naruto**: Neji! Neji!

**Neji**: quoi, gogol?

**Naruto**: tu m'échanges tes byakugan contre mon Kyubi?

**Ino**: il délire total. Je peux l'assommer?

**Naruto**: oh oui, Ino-chan! Assomme-moi, rosse-moi, tue-moi!

**Ino**: si c'est tout ce qui faut pour ton bonheur.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ino tabassa le ninja le plus énervant du village jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde connaissance.

**Ino**: une bonne chose de faite!

**Shikamaru**: je tiens à vous signaler que l'autre tordue a mis les voiles.

**Neji**: quoi? Oh non! Vite, séparons-nous! Il faut la retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur! Hinata-sama! Hinataaaa-samaaa!

Le meilleur élément du clan Hyuga remonta rapidement une rue et tourna à l'angle.

**Shikamaru**: on fait quoi?

**Ino**: on va voir l'Hokage.

**Shikamaru**: je parlais pour Naruto.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke monta sur le ventre de son partenaire et commença à s'essuyer les pieds comme s'il s'agissait d'un paillasson.

**Sasuke**: rassuré?

**Shikamaru**: ouais. On y va?

**Ino**: attendez. La retransmission de la coupe du monde d'ikebana **(2)** va bientôt commencer...

**Shikamaru**: une folle de plus. Galére. On y va?

**Sasuke**: pourquoi tu prends pas quelques décisions de temps en temps ?

**Ino**: et c'est le top départ...

**Shikamaru**: on s'arrache et vite!

* * *

**(1) jeux de mots sur le prénom de Shikamaru, shika signifiant cerf.**

**(2) ikebana: art d'organisation florale**

**Fin du chapitre. Voila qui annonce une suite pleine d'incompréhensions diverses et variées. Je remercie Lysenvy et Blizzy pour leurs reviews et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et ceux à venir. **


	5. Uchiwa ramdam

**Chapitre 5**: _Uchiwa ramdam!_

**Sasuke**: on a intérêt à tracer!

**Shikamaru**: pourquoi?

**Sasuke**: imagine qu'on devient fou à notre tour.

**Shikamaru**: galére! J'ai pas envie de courir nu dans les rues du village en faisant tourner mon caleçon au- dessus de ma tête et en yodeléhidant!

Sasuke regarda avec inquiétude son camarade.

**Sasuke**: pardon?

**Shikamaru**: ça... Ou un truc du même genre.

**Sasuke**: tu penses à de ces choses!

**Shikamaru**: c'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que ça m'arrive.

**Sasuke**: on verra bien.

**Shikamaru**: maintenant que j'y pense... Tsunade n'est pas la meilleur medic-nin existante?

**Sasuke**: si. Et alors?

**Shikamaru**: ben... Peut-être qu'elle pourra nous enlever ces graines de folie?

Les deux ninjas s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la route.

**Sasuke**: le premier arrivait est le premier servi!

Sur ces paroles, ils se lancèrent dans un duel de sprint que l'Uchiwa dominait largement.

**Shikamaru**: carotte! Tu cours plus vite que moi!

**Sasuke**: c'est surtout que t'es trop mou pour pouvoir avancer!

**Shikamaru**: salaud! Ta mère!

**Sasuke**: elle est morte!

**Shikamaru**: y'a Neji qui te péte un doigt!

**Sasuke**: où ça? Elle est où, cette raclure?

**Shikamaru**: kagemane réussit!

Profitant du fait que Sasuke s'était retourné pour voir où était Neji, le fils Nara l'avait saisi de son ombre.

**Sasuke**: mais il est pas là, Neji!

**Shikamaru**: imbécile! C'était une ruse.

**Sasuke**: ça t'avance à quoi de m'avoir attrapé avec le kagemane? Je fais les même gestes que toi.

**Shikamaru**: sauf que dans ta position, quant moi je vais monter au bureau de l'Hokage, toi tu vas descendre à la porte du village.

**Sasuke**: argh! Mais c'est vrai! Salopard de tête d'ampoule! Si je te chope, j'te crame!

Impuissant manuellement, le dernier représentant des Uchiwa ne put qu'insulter de toutes ses forces l'unique descendant des Nara. Quant ce dernier fut trop éloigné pour maintenir le contact avec l'ombre du brun, une terrible poursuite s'engagea.

**Sasuke**:_ (je le chope, je lui marave sa tête, je le pends par les pieds et je m'en sers de pignata! Non! Mieux! Je le ligote et je lui crame les fesses à feu doux! Ou je le ligote et je lui fais passer en boucle les avertissements de sa mère préalablement enregistrés sur bande sonores!)_

Qui a dit qu'Itachi était un dangereux tueur détraqué? Quoi qu'il en soit, Sasuke récupéra Shikamaru au détour d'une ruelle, mais c'était parce que ce dernier était en train de renifler le parquet.

**Sasuke**: euh... Shikamaru?

**Shikamaru**: arf! Arf!

**Sasuke**: c'est bien con pour ta gueule que la graine prenne effet à un moment pareil. C'était quoi déjà que tu redoutais de faire si tu devenais fou?

L'Uchiwa déshabilla consciencieusement le Nara qui croyait qu'il voulait jouer avec lui. Pour finir, le brun lui attacha son caleçon autour du cou avec un morceau de câble ninja qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

**Sasuke**: et maintenant, à la niche, Médor!

Il lui botta l'arrière train à s'en faire mal aux orteils, mais cela l'avait soulagé de la haine qu'il lui vouait. Le manipulateur d'ombres disparut dans la foule en émettant des piaillements dignes d'Akamaru.

**Sasuke**: bon! Maintenant, allons voir Tsunade avant d'avoir aussi ce genre de problèmes.

**Neji**: Sasuke!

**Sasuke**: oh putain! Pas lui!

**Neji**: alors? Tu as trouvé Hinata-sama?

**Sasuke**: t'inquiètes, p'tite tête, au pire elle est tombée sur un tueur en série qui l'a découpé en petit morceau, au mieux elle est tombée sur un pervers.

**Neji**: dois-je comprendre que tu te soucies peu de son cas?

**Sasuke**: c'est à peu prés ça.

**Neji**: t'es vraiment qu'un salaud!

**Sasuke**: tu veux te battre, peut-être?

**Neji**: oh! Je ne céderais pas à tes avances!

**Sasuke**: ... Quoi?

**Neji**: où ça?

**Sasuke**: t'es vraiment débile.

**Neji**: de qui fait quoi?

**Sasuke**: tu veux me faire plaisir? Va te noyer dans les égouts.

**Neji**: d'accord.

Et il s'en alla.

**Sasuke**: bon! Maintenant, il fa... Ah! Oui! Les vêtements de l'autre abrutit. Faut les mettre à un endroit où il puisse les retrouver.

Sasuke alla donc les jeter par-dessus la palissade du bain public côté femme. Après quoi, il arriva devant les bureaux de l'Hokage.

**Naruto**: Sasuke!

**Sasuke**: bordel! Vous allez commencer à me lourder, tous!

**Naruto**: où sont passer les autres?

**Sasuke**: tu pouvais pas rester à faire la carpette au milieu de la rue?

**Naruto**: pardon?

**Sasuke**: ... Est-ce que, par hasard, tu te sentirais normal?

**Naruto**: ... Euh... Oui.

**Sasuke**: ça voudrait dire que ces graines n'agissent pas tout le temps. Pauvre Shikamaru...

**Naruto**: qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**Sasuke**: hein? Rien d'extraordinaire._ (J'espère que Neji aura le temps de se noyer)_.

**Naruto**: bon, on fait quoi?

**Sasuke**: je pensais aller voir Tsunade pour qu'elle m'enlève...

**Naruto**: j'ai fin! Il doit déjà être midi! Allons manger des ramens!

**Sasuke**: ... T'es sûr? Le soleil n'est pas bien haut.

**Naruto**: C'est parce qu'on est en été.

**Sasuke**: au mois de novembre?

**Naruto**: c'est parce qu'on est à l'est.

**Sasuke**: on est sans doute orienté plein Nord, mais je ne peux pas démentir. J'ai pas de sens de l'orientation.

Il arrête un passant.

**Sasuke**: vous avez quelle heure?

**Passant**: il est huit heures et demi.

**Naruto**: c'est bien ce que je disais.

**Sasuke**: pas vraiment. Merci, Roger.

**Passant**: je m'appelle pas Roger! Moi, c'est Soun.

**Naruto**: vaux mieux pas le "Soun" -estimé.

**Sasuke**: OK, Soun! T'es qu'un figurant, alors tu te casses ou je te kick! Par ailleurs, Naruto, tu refais un jeu de mot et je te péte les deux jambes.

**Naruto**: ça ne m'empêchera pas d'en dire. Alors, on va manger.

**Sasuke**: non! J'ai pas envie de devenir complètement barge!

**Naruto**: ... Je ne vois pas le rapport.

**Sasuke**: ça se sent que tu te supporte pas toi-même.

Le blondinet sembla désemparé.

**Naruto**: mais non, je réfléchis. C'est pas un peu paradoxal, ce que t'as dit, Sasuke?

**Sasuke**: T'es sûr de ta définition de paradoxale?

**Naruto**: non. On va manger des ramens?

**Sasuke**: faut d'abord se faire enlever cette foutue graine.

**Naruto**: va manger des ramens?

**Sasuke**: pardon?

**Naruto**: manger des ramens?

**Sasuke**: oh, putain! T'as encore une crise de folie.

**Naruto**: des ramens?

**Sasuke**: mange-toi plutôt ça!

L'Uchiwa lui expédia son pied dans le bas ventre, bien qu'il ait visé un point plus au sud. Il regretta rapidement ce geste, car il avait utilisé son pied qui avait déjà frappé Shikamaru.

**Naruto**: ah! Mon ventre...

**Sasuke**: c'est mon pied qui a le plus morflé! Fais bisous à mon peton qui a mal.

**Naruto**: je te demande pardon?

**Sasuke**: tu lui as fait mal, alors fais-toi pardonner!

**Naruto**: tu préférerais pas un bol de ramens.

**Sasuke**: qu'est-ce que t'en dis, petit pied qui à mal?

**Naruto**: ... C'est à toi que je m'adresse, Sasuke.

**Sasuke**: quoi? Tu n'éprouves aucune considération pour ce pauvre petit pied qui souffre. Petit égoïste! Tu ne pense qu'à ta personne insignifiante et tu te moques de ceux qui sont dans la misère.

**Naruto**: et si j'offre un bol de ramens à toi et ton pied?

**Sasuke**: tu vois, mon petit peton, il faut toujours les prendre par les sentiments, ces sales égocentriques.

**Naruto**: et c'est lui qui dit ça? A son pied, en prime.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu moins drôle, mais j'ai dû alterner sa rédaction avec celle d'une autre fic et j'ai un peu perdu le fils du comique. J'espère que tous ceux qui la lise, apprécieront quand même.**


	6. Les petits soucis de Tsunade

**Chapitre 6: **_Les petits soucis de Tsunade_

Cela faisait prés de trois heures que les douze shinobis étaient en charge de cette mission à haut risque et Tsunade savourait déjà cet instant de paix qui s'était installé sur le village. Pas de Naruto qui s'amusait à photographier la première fille pubère pour son trafique de photos. Pas de Sasuke qui s'amuse à traîner les pieds dans les couloirs pour tromper le temps. Pas de Kiba qui essaye d'atteindre la fenêtre de son bureau dés qu'il a une envie pressente. Bref, le rêve. Jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau s'ouvre...

**Shikamaru**: je viens pour le rapport de mission.

Que le fils Nara entrait dans son bureau pour lui faire le point sur la situation, n'était pas nouveau en soit. Par contre, qu'il y entra avec son caleçon pour seul vêtement...

**Tsunade**: Shikamaru-kun... Comment dire ça...

**Shikamaru**: ... Le plus simplement.

**Tsunade**: depuis quant es-tu gigolo?

**Shikamaru**: depuis qu'un certain Uchiwa à profité de mon inconscience pour me mettre tout le ridicule du monde sur le dos.

**Tsunade**: et tu ne pouvais pas passer chez toi pour te changer?

**Shikamaru**: pourquoi? Ca vous gêne?

**Tsunade**: ... un peu quand même...

**Shikamaru**: ... Vous vous foutez de ma gueule? Vous avez un décolleté qui fait insulte aux bonnes mœurs et vous me faites un reproche parce que je suis en caleçon!

**Tsunade**: Shikamaru-kun... Ce n'est pas comparable.

**Une voix traînante**: elle à raison, c'est pas comparable.

Les deux ninjas de Konoha fixèrent un sombre recoin de la pièce d'où provenait la voix et ils découvrirent l'une des excentriques semeurs de troubles.

**Tsunade**: qui êtes-vous? Et que faites-vous dans mon bureau?

**Voix traînante**: Kaoru aux mille senteurs, pour vous dire que votre coiffure est ridicule...

**Tsunade**: c'est à moi que vous dites ça?

**Kaoru**: non, aux deux...

**Shikamaru**: impossible! Votre remarque était au singulier.

**Kaoru**: vous préférez que je vous fasse une remarque sur votre accoutrement?

**Shikamaru**: non, sans façon. J'ai arrêté les remarques en même temps que le biberon.

**Tsunade**: Shikamaru-kun! Qui est cette fille?

**Shikamaru**: c'est le problème que vous nous avez demandé de régler.

**Kaoru**: pourquoi vous mettez le suffixe "-kun" quant vous lui parlez?

**Shikamaru**: c'est pour me rappeler que je lui suis inférieur.

**Kaoru**: ouais, mais ça peut aussi avoir une connotation affectueuse... Voir plus...

**Tsunade**: on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne t'en occupes pas, Shikamaru-kun.

**Shikamaru**: je suis en train de le faire.

**Tsunade**: en te grattant la tête?

**Shikamaru**: chaque chose en son temps...

**Kaoru**: si ça se trouve... Vous avez une relation cachée, tous les deux...

L'Hokage et le chunin la fixèrent avec les yeux exorbités.

**Shikamaru**: je sais que certains hommes préfèrent les femmes mûres, mais pas blette quand même.

**Tsunade**: rappelle-moi de te faire souffrir pour ça...

**Shikamaru**: vous inquiétez pas, c'est déjà oublié.

**Kaoru**: si ce n'est qu'un problème d'âge, je peux vous arranger ça...

**Tsunade**: pardon?

Avant que la sanin ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Kaoru avait déjà lancé son sort.

**Kaoru**: KIKEISHUN (retour de la jeunesse)!

Après un petit nuage de fumée qui étouffe l'assemblé, on y vit à nouveau clairement.

**Shikamaru**: galére! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutus?

**Kaoru**: j'ai tout fais pour votre bonheur à tous les deux...

**Tsunade**: elle m'a fait rajeunir! Je suis revenu à l'âge de mes quinze ans!

Derrière le bureau, lieu et place de la Godaime il y avait quelques instants, une adolescente, vêtu comme la sanin, était apparue.

**Shikamaru**: moi... Je vous trouve mieux comme ça...

**Tsunade**: je m'en fous de ton avis! Je suis exactement comme quant j'avais quinze ans!

**Shikamaru**: ... Voulez-vous dire que vous n'êtes plus capable de pratiquer la médecine comme avant?

**Tsunade**: évidemment, andouille!

Le fils Nara se retourna d'un bloc vers Kaoru.

**Shikamaru**: OK! Soit tu lui rends toute ses capacités...

**Kaoru**: soit?

**Shikamaru**: quelle insulte! On ne m'a jamais traité avec autant d'indifférence!

**Tsunade**: euh... Shikamaru-kun?

**Shikamaru**: désolé, poulette. Je suis 'overbooké'. Si tu veux un rencard, adresse-toi à la boîte postale.

**Tsunade**: qu'est-ce qu'il a?

**Kaoru**: mais avant qu'elle ne puisse voir qui était responsable de ce désordre, la petite bête était partie...

C'est au moment où Kaoru tentait de s'enfuir par la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit.

**Shizune**: Tsunade-sama! Il y a...

**Shikamaru**: salut, belle brune! Vous habitez chez vos parents?

**Shizune**: de quoi?

**Kaoru**: bon ben... Salut!

**Tsunade**: reviens ici, sale môme!

Après avoir bousculé son assistante, l'Hokage se mit à la poursuite de celle qui était responsable de l'état actuel de sa personne. Sauf que la petite bouffonne courait très vite et en rajoutait une couche à son cas en se retournant fréquemment pour tirer la langue à sa poursuivante. Il fallait préciser que Tsunade la poursuivait avec des vêtements très amples, car trop grands. Heureusement le hasard fait bien les choses et Kaoru se fit sécher par un coup de pied de Sasuke.

**Tsunade**: yes! Bien joué, Sasuke!

**Sasuke**: j'y suis pour rien! J'ai levé la jambe et elle a foncé dans mon pied!

**Tsunade**: pourquoi tu levais la jambe?

**Naruto**: sa crise de folie s'est arrêtée au moment où il a fait goûter le bouillon des ramens à son pied.

**Sasuke**: non mais tu la ferme ta gueule!

**Tsunade**: des crises de folies?

**Naruto**: ouais. Dues à un maléfice jeté par les douze bouffons que cette vieille limace de Tsunade-obachan nous a demandé de calmer. On a tous des crises de folie de temps en temps. Et vous êtes qui, d'abord?

**Tsunade**: c'est moi, Tsunade! Votre Hokage!

**Sasuke**: il faut pas mentir comme ça aux gens.

**Naruto**: la vielle, c'est connu, a une poitrine monstrueuse et toi t'es plate comme une planche.

**Sasuke**: elle me fait un peu penser à Sakura.

**Naruto**: sans ses horribles cheveux roses.

**Sasuke**: je me suis toujours demandé si c'était naturel.

**Naruto**: vaut mieux! Sinon, ça en dit long sur ses goûts. Déjà que pour avoir le béguin pour toi, faut être limite myope, voir aveugle...

**Sasuke**: moi, au moins, je reçois autre chose que des baffes de la part de la gente féminine!

**Naruto**: moi, je les vois toutes dans leurs moments les plus intimes...

**Tsunade**: et c'est extrêmement embarrassant!

**Naruto**: tu peux parler! T'as tes fringues qui se font la malle...

**Sasuke**: éh! Y a l'autre qui émerge!

**Tsunade**: fais-moi retourner à la normale ou ça va chier!

**Kaoru**: vous êtes?

**Sasuke**: Uchiwa Sasuke.

**Naruto**: le futur Hokage.

**Tsunade**: bande de crétins!

**Kaoru**: ravis de tous vous connaître...

**Tsunade**: et pour mon cas?

**Kaoru**: prenez la deuxième porte à gauche...

**Tsunade**: mais elle a pété un câble aussi.

**Naruto**: normal! Se prendre un coup de pied de Sasuke, ça fait déjà mal; si on ajoute l'odeur, elle doit avoir tous les neurones qui ont fondu.

**Sasuke**: lâche-moi la grappe! Toi, t'es un vrai porc à table! Même mon pied mange plus proprement que toi!

**Naruto**: je sais pas si tu as raison de te vanter de se genre de truc...

**Tsunade**: suffit, les débiles! Amenez-la à la prison et repartez poursuivre les autres!

**Sasu/Naru**: à vos ordres!

Embarquant Kaoru, les deux genins partirent en direction de la prison et Tsunade alla de son côté.

**Tsunade**:_ (quelle merde! Je ne me souviens même pas de mes jutsus médicaux! Y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle retrouve la mémoire.)_

**Shizune**: éh! Toi, là-bas!

**Tsunade**: hein? Ah! Shizune! Que se passe-t-il?

**Shizune**: qu'as-tu fais à Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade**: hein! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma pauvre? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas boire les bouteilles d'encre. Ca fait des frais en plus pour l'administration.

**Shizune**: ne change pas de sujet de conversation, sale gosse! Un de nos chunin nous a dit que c'était toi qui la fais disparaître!

**Tsunade**: tu fais allusion à Shikamaru, celui qui se pointe en caleçon dans les bureaux?

Les joues de son assistante prirent un léger ton rouge.

**Shizune**: quoi qu'il en soit, avoues ou il t'en coûtera!

**Tsunade**: OK! J'avoue. Je suis Tsunade.

Là, la Godaime ne comprit pas dans l'immédiat ce qui se passa, mais elle finit par se retrouver dans la même cellule que Shikamaru.

**Tsunade**: qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

**Shikamaru**: il semblerait que je devienne trop entreprenant qu'en je suis atteint de folie. Et vous?

**Tsunade**: je penche pour un malheureux quiproquo...

**Shikamaru**: qui vous dit qu'un quiproquo est malheureux?

**Tsunade**: ...

**Shikamaru**: vous croyez les animaux prennent en compte le décalage horaire?

**Tsunade**: et aller! Un nouveau pétage de câble!

**Shikamaru**: non. Là, je suis normal. Une partie de shôgi?

**Tsunade**: d'où tu sors le jeu?

**Shikamaru**: c'est Naruto et Sasuke qui me l'on laissé quant ils sont venus déposer l'autre folle.

**Tsunade**: et tu ne leur as pas demandé s'ils pouvaient pas faire quelque chose pour te sortir de là?

**Shikamaru**: et continuer cette mission à la con? Alors que je suis pénard ici? Et je peu même voir les nuages en étant allongé sur le sol.

**Tsunade**: t'es un vrai tire au flanc! En plus, le ciel est totalement dégagé!

**Shikamaru**: quant les éléments se liguent contre vous... On joue?

**Tsunade**: non! En plus, je perds tout le temps!

**Shikamaru**: alors discutons. Shino m'a passé un bouquin formidable sur les environnements animaliers, ce qui m'aide beaucoup pour la récolte des bois de cerfs. Nous la faisons, moi et mon père, avec...

**Tsunade**: explique-moi les règles du shôgi, histoire qu'on joue et que tu te taises.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre! Merci pour les reviews! Prochainement, on retrouve le reste de la bande et on va commencer la capture intensive.**


	7. On balade

**Chapitre 7:**_ on balade_

Autour de Konoha, il y avait beaucoup d'arbres pleins de feuilles (d'où le nom). Et puis, il y a aussi des ninjas qui se remettaient plus ou moins, moins que plus d'ailleurs, d'un moment de folie douce qui les avait égaré du droit chemin.

**Temari**: on est où, là?

**Kiba**: d'après le panneau, à cinq kilomètres de Kumo no kuni...

**Tenten**: et d'avant le panneau, on est où?

**Gaara**: ahahahaahahah! Trop drôle.

**Sakura**: qu'est-ce qui est le plus irritant? Tenten qui fait des jeux de mots ou Gaara qui en rit?

**Gaara**: ahahahahahaha! Pas mal celui là aussi.

**Sakura**: de quoi?

**Chôji**: en rit... Henry. Ah ouais, je viens de comprendre.

**Temari**: Sakura, tu viens de baisser dans mon estime.

**Sakura**: et toi, tu n'y as jamais été...

**Kiba**: avant tout crêpage de chignon, il serait bon de vérifier qui manque à l'appel.

**Gaara**: en temps que Kazekage, je vais me charger de cette tâche de haute importance.

**Kiba**: pas la peine d'en faire tout un flan non plus.

**Gaara**: Uzumaki Naruto?

**Sakura**: quant il est là, on l'entend.

**Gaara**: partons à sa recherche.

**Chôji**: et les autres?

**Gaara**: quels autres?

**Chôji**: il manque Shikamaru et Ino.

**Gaara**: une carpette et une blonde... Sans importance.

**Shino**: Hinata n'est pas là...

**Gaara**: que ta compagne de mutisme soit là ou pas, y a aucune différence.

**Lee**: Neji est absent aussi.

**Gaara**: une tafiole. Rien à battre.

**Sakura**: Sasuke a dis...

**Gaara**: c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Au moins, il nous fait pas chier.

**Sakura**: ah ouais, c'est juste.

**Temari**: Kankuro-nii-san n'est pas là!

**Gaara**: youpi! Manque plus que je me débarrasse de toi et j'aurais la paix.

**Temari**: très sympathique de ta part...

**Gaara**: bon! Il manque que Naruto! Allons à sa recherche!

**Kiba**: Naruto par-ci, Naruto par-là. Je commence à croire que tu en pince pour lui. Même dans ton délire, tu disais son nom.

**Gaara**: c'est vrai?

**Kiba**: j'en sais rien, je délirais aussi...

**Chôji**: après cet épanouissant entretient, je propose que nous nous mettions à la recherche de Shikamaru.

**Gaara**: tu peux toujours courir, mon gros, on n'ira pas chercher cette tronche d'ananas.

Deux choses à ne pas dire en présence deux Chôji: prononcer le mot tabou (gros) et manquer de respect envers son meilleur ami.

**Chôji**: dit donc, le freak, tu cherche à raccourcir ta durée de vie?

**Gaara**: avec toute la graisse que t'as, c'est déjà le cas pour toi.

**Chôji**: tu te crois malin et fort, mais je te vaux dix fois, au moins!

**Gaara**: tu parles pour le poids?

**Chôji**: grmf! Je suis peut être un peu... Enrobé...

**Gaara**: et fourré, par la même occasion.

**Chôji**: mais toi, c'est mentalement que tu es lourd!

**Gaara**: ohoh! Il fait de l'esprit, le petit porcinet. Je comprends pourquoi on t'a mis dans la même équipe que la 'truie' et 'tête d'ampoule à forme d'ananas'.

**Chôji**: tu l'auras voulu! Je vais te mettre ta misère tout de suite et maintenant!

**Gaara**: "tout de suite et maintenant", c'est pas deux fois la même chose dit de manière différente?

**Sakura**: hop,hop,hop! Pas d'entre tuage gratuit pour un oui ou pour un non. Le sujet de dispute ne mérite pas mort d'homme. En tant que médic-nin et apprentie du Hokage, je ne peux pas permettre que le sang coule!

**Kiba**: t'as qu'à regarder autre part pendant qu'ils se massacrent...

**Temari**: et je peux fournir des morceaux d'étoffe pour qu'ils puissent s'étrangler. Comme ça, pas de sang.

**Sakura**: c'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire...

**Kiba**: exprime-toi mieux, mollusque.

**Sakura**: je voulais dire que je serais incapable de les soigner s'ils se blessent gravement.

**Kiba**: l'intérêt du combat à mort n'est-il pas, justement, que l'un des deux adversaires succombe?

**Temari**: quelle façon très poétique de présenter la chose...

**Lee**: éh! Les deux duellistes se font la malle!

Effectivement, Gaara et Chôji partaient chacun de leur côté.

**Lee**: éh! Revenez! On allait commencer à parier!

**Chôji**: je dois retrouver Shikamaru.

**Gaara**: je dois retrouver Naruto.

**Shino**: je dois trouver l'âme sœur.

Là, il y a un lourd silence qui dure et que même les mouches font un vol stationnaire pour pas trop le troubler.

**Tous**: pardon?

**Shino**: ce qui faut pas dire pour rétablir l'ordre...

**Lee**: c'est marrant d'entendre le mot 'dire' de la bouche de Shino.

**Shino**: pas plus que quant tu dis 'marrant', un des termes qui définissent très bien ta personne...

**Lee**: ...

**Shino**: j't'ai cassé...

**Tenten**: moi aussi, j'en prends un!

**Kiba**: je veux même pas savoir de quoi elle parle, ça sent le jeu de mots. ... De quoi?

**Tenten**: de steak haché! 'J't'ai cassé' steak haché.

**Kiba**: aaaaaaahhhh! Ma tête! Ma tête! Mes neurones se suicident en masse!

**Temari**: j'hésite. Il a une crise ou il craque?

**Shino**: l'un n'exclut pas l'autre...

**Lee**: t'es bien loquace, aujourd'hui.

**Shino**: et toi, tu es égale à ton maître, donc à toi-même. Ridicule, exubérant, inutile et qui se croit à l'opposé de tout ce que je viens de citer.

**Sakura**: y'en a qui on la pêche.

**Tenten**: je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ça en vienne aux mains?

**Sakura**: je suis prête à salir les miennes pour te faire taire DEFINITIVEMENT!

**Chôji**: bon! Soit on bouge, soit je vous fais ma danse du ventre.

**Tous**: on bouge!

**Temari**: non! Moi, je veux la danse du ventre!

**Gaara**: ta gueule! Avance, femme!

C'était donc d'un pas léger et d'une humeur lourde de mauvaises intentions que les huit ninjas prirent la direction du village.

**Kiba**: Gaara?

**Gaara**: hum?

**Kiba**: tu te souviens que l'on va à Konoha?

**Gaara**: oui.

**Kiba**: alors pourquoi tu nous fais continuer vers Kumo!

**Gaara**: désolé, mais Konoha et Kumo commencent par la même lettre! C'est facile de se tromper! Et puis, je la connais pas la direction de votre village!

**Kiba**: alors fait pas comme si tu le savais, malheureux!

**Shino**: techniquement, c'est juste la direction opposée à celle que l'on suit...

**Kiba**: tu le savais et tu n'as rien dis!

**Lee**: t'es obligé de gueuler?

**Kiba**: oooooouuuuuaaaaiiiisss! Je gueule si je veux!

**Lee**: sauf si on t'en empêche.

Alliant le geste à la parole, Rock Lee fit un magnifique 'KONOHA SENPU' de derrière les bambous qui assomma le maître chien, son cleps qui avait tenté de le protéger et Sakura qui voulait éviter que ça dégénère.

**Gaara**: tu te gaves, gros sourcils. Trois en un coup.

**Lee**: c'est ce qu'on appel la fougue de la jeunesse!

**Temari**: moi, je dis que ça vaut pas un bon FEQASR.

**Chôji**: un quoi?

**Temari**: Fille Enervée Qui A Ses Règles.

**Gaara**: on est vraiment obligé d'aborder ses conneries?

**Shino**: non. Lee. Tu trimballes les trois boulets que t'as sonnés et on avance.

**Gaara**: éh! je suis Kazekage et...

**Shino**: oh! Naruto! Droit devant!

**Gaara**: où ça? Naruto! Attend-moi!

**Shino**: si vous voulez bien suivre le gars à la gourde ridicule...

**Tenten**: vous croyez qu'ils font quoi, les autres?

**Temari**: sûr qu'ils font pas avancer la mission, mais ils ont pas à te supporter, au moins.

**Tenten**: est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer ce qui vous énerve tant chez moi?

**Temari**: t'es trop nulle.

**Lee**: et ta coupe de cheveux est à chier.

**Shino**: tu es mal placé pour parler de ça, coupe au ras-le-bol...

**Lee**: Shino? Tu as quelque chose de particulier contre moi ou j'ai le malheur de toujours parler au moment où tu te sens l'âme à vanner quelqu'un?

**Gaara**: en fait, je crois que c'est la manifestation de sa crise de folie.

**Chôji**: comme quoi un malheur n'arrive jamais seul...

**Temari**: élague ta pensée, mon enfant.

**Gaara**: tu veux dire: "élucide ta pensée" et "mon gros".

**Chôji**: tu vas me lourder encore longtemps?

**Gaara**: tu veux dire plus que tu ne l'es déjà?

Un coup d'éventail tomba sur la tête du Kazekage et un sur la tête du fils Akimichi.

**Temari**: pas de dispute, les enfants! Mettez-vous en rang deux par deux et donnez-vous la main.

**Tenten**: elle péte un câble...

**Gaara**: ... En mode FEQASR. Vaux mieux pas la contrarier.

**Temari**: allez! Tenten et Gaara, Shino et Chôji. Tout le monde est prêt? Alors allons-y!

**Lee**: je sens que ce retour au village va être long et singulièrement fatigant.

**Temari**: silence dans les rangs. Pour nous donner du baume au cœur, nous allons chanter.

**Tous**: que dalle!

**Temari**: chantez ou j'vous latte, enfoirés de gamins!

**Tous**: maman, les p'tits bateaux qui flottent sur l'eau, ont-ils des jambes?

**Shino**: elle me fait un peu penser à Anko.

**Gaara**: aaaahhh... Anko...

**Tenten**: Gaara? Tu fonds un boulon?

**Temari**: silence! Chantez!

* * *

**Fin du chapitre! Prochainement, une grande réunion de tout le monde pour faire le point sur la question qui tue: Kyubi est-il un démon ou une démone? Non, je blague, mais peut être que je le ferais intervenir. Vous pouvez dire si vous trouver l'idée foireuse. Laissez les reviews!**


	8. La voix intérieure

**Chapitre 8**: _la voix intérieure_

Après une randonné ponctué d'arrêts "classe verte", Temari était toujours dans son tripe d'instit. Par ailleurs, ils étaient de retour au village.

**Temari**: faites bien attention à la circulation, les enfants.

**Kiba**: c'est vrai que Konoha est réputé pour ses accidents de la route dû aux excès de vitesse des piétons!

**Temari**: euh... Non. D'après mon guide, Konoha est réputé pour ses forêts, ses dangos et ses sources thermales.

**Chôji**: mais qu'elle est conne...

**Gaara**: qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire!

**Chôji**: ta sœur est conne et vous êtes une grande famille de dégénérés.

**Gaara**: bordel! J'vais m'le faire!

**Chôji**: mademoiselle Temari! Y'a Gaara qui chahute!

Ni un, ni deux, mais six coups d'éventails vinrent calmer les ardeurs belliqueuses du Kazekage.

**Gaara**: mais il t'a traité de conne!

**Temari**: c'est vrai, Chôji-kun?

**Chôji**: mais non. C'est Gaara qui arrête pas d'être méchant avec moi parce que je suis un peu enveloppé...

**Temari**: oooh, le pauvre chou. Gaara-kun! Tu iras au coin quant nous serons de retour en classe!

**Gaara**: mais c'est de l'arnaque! Et puis... T'as même pas de classe! T'es censé me respecter en tant que chef de village!

A ces paroles, sa sœur posa son menton dans le creux de sa main et soutint son coude avec l'autre (de main). Elle fixa son petit frère avec un air de désespoir profond.

**Temari**: Gaara-kun... Il va falloir que je convoque tes parents.

**Gaara**: que? Quoi? Mais ils sont morts! Espèce de tr... De... Au secours! Je craqueeeuuuh euh euh euh.

Le fier Kazekage venait de s'effondrer en pleure sur l'épaule de Tenten qui essayait de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**Tenten**: t'inquiète pas. Ca finira par passer.

**Shino**: y a rien de moins sûr...

**Tenten**: merci pour ton aide, la ruche.

**Shino**: de rien, la cruche...

**Sakura**: s'ils se mettent à faire des rimes, je crains que mon état mental ne devienne plus stable.

**Lee**: regardez! Naruto et Sasuke se pointent!

Descendant la rue principale, les éternels rivaux étaient en train de parler en mangeant des senbeï.

**Sakura**: Sasuke! Naruto!

**Gaara**: Narutooooo!

Relevant la tête, les deux compères virent les huit ninjas leur faire des signes de mains.

**Naruto**: qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

**Sasuke**: on fixe le sol et on tourne à droite.

**Naruto**: comme si on les avait pas vus et pas entendu?

**Sasuke**: exact.

Mise en pratique de leur plan.

**Kiba**: bande de salauds! Nous taper pas l'ignore!

**Lee**: j'vais les choper!

**Gaara**: SUNA HOOYOO (étreinte du sable)!

Les deux fugueurs furent ramenés au groupe en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à un bègue pour réciter le code civil.

**Sasuke**: putain! Pourquoi vous êtes revenus?

**Chôji**: pour vous aider, pardis!

**Sasuke**: c'est marrant de t'entendre dire ça, bon à rien.

**Shino**: pas plus que quant tu dis "marrant", Sa...

**Kiba**: c'est bon, Shino. Tu nous l'as déjà sorti cette réplique...

**Shino**: désolé...

**Temari**: effectivement, c'est désolant...

**Sakura**: ça y est? T'es redevenu normale?

**Temari**: de quoi tu parles, Sakura-chan? Je trouve que c'est désolant de voir des enfants sans éducation qui se promène dans les rues de cette grande ville...

**Naruto**: village.

**Temari**: suivez-nous donc! Nous allons regagner la classe!

Sasuke et Naruto se jetèrent un regard blasé, puis le blondinet jeta une motte de terre à l'Uchiwa qui lui renvoya un katon. Ce petit dispersement prit un terme tragique à grand renfort d'éventail dans la face.

**Temari**: je ne tolérerais plus aucune dispute de votre part, c'est clair?

**Naruto**: limpide.

**Sasuke**: lipides.

**Temari**: de quoi?

**Tenten**: feur!

**Sasuke**: déclenchement du plan "on la rend barge et on se carapate"!

**Naruto**: quel plan?

Préférant garder sous silence la dégénérescence crétinesque et le colossal débit de bêtises qui furent lâcher par les protagonistes, ces derniers ayant atteint le summum des cieux éthérés de la stupidité, nous reprîmes l'histoire au moment où Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara et Chôji atteignirent un lieux suffisamment éloigné de la place occupée par Temari.

**Sasuke**: vous étiez obligés de nous suivre?

**Kiba**: non, mais on n'aurait pas pu savourer le plaisir de te faire chier.

**Sasuke**: crétin de cleps!

**Kiba**: vieille tante!

**Voix d'outre tombe**: bordel! Mais ils la ferment jamais leurs grandes gueules?

Un silence se posa sur le groupe. La voix semblait émaner de Naruto. Ce dernier baissa la tête et s'adressa à son nombril.

**Naruto**: Kyubi? C'est toi?

**Kyubi**: non, crétin! Je suis ton père!

**Naruto**: quoi? T'es mon père!

**Kyubi**: je plaisante, abruti.

**Naruto**: ouf! Tu m'as fait peur.

**Kyubi**: en fait, je suis ta mère.

**Kiba**: un moment, les baka-lauréats...

**Chôji**: celle-la, tu pouvais l'emporter dans ta tombe, Kiba.

**Kiba**: t'as dit Kyubi? Comme: Kyubi, le démon-renard à neuf queues?

**Kyubi**: non, on m'a appelé comme ça pour le fun, incapable! Tu connais beaucoup de gars que vous appelez Kyubi?

**Sasuke**: vaux mieux pas. Bonjour la honte.

**Kyubi**: tu veux que je te latte?

**Sasuke**: avec Naruto pour corps? La seule chose de ma personne que tu risque de blessé, c'est mon intelligence.

**Kyubi**: tu veux dire quoi?

**Kiba**: que Naruto est une insulte à toute forme d'intellect.

**Naruto**: va mourir, imbécile! Et toi, comment t'as fait pour que tout le monde t'entende?

**Kyubi**: les humains, c'est comme les cellulaires. J'ai mis le mode haut-parleur.

**Kiba**: y a aussi un mode vibreur?

**Kyubi**: ouais.

Sur ce, Naruto se mit à vibrer sur place sans aucune raison.

**Naruto**: arrêt ça!

**Kiba**: c'est trop cool!

**Sasuke**: mais à quoi ça sert?

**Kyubi**: je fais chier mon réceptacle.

**Gaara**: heureusement, je ne suis plus possédé par Shukaku...

**Kyubi**: ce qui fait que tu es devenu un sale morveux faible et trouillard...

**Gaara**: j'suis pas trouillard! Et j'suis pas faible!

**Chôji**: si on terminait ce débat stérile et qu'on se mette à la recherche de Shikamaru?

**Sasuke**: l'autre flaque? Il est en taule avec une gamine qui se dit être la Godaime.

**Chôji**: qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

**Sasuke**: comme si sa vie personnelle avait un quelconque intérêt...

**Chôji**: faut aller le chercher!

**Gaara**: ça me dérange pas qu'il moisisse en taule. Au moins, il tourne pas autour de ma sœur.

**Kiba**: ta sœur? Tu parles de la personne que tu as renié sept fois durant le voyage?

**Gaara**: elle est pas dans son état normal...

**Kiba**: et quand elle l'est, tu lui as juste dit qu'il ne te rester plus qu'à te débarrasser d'elle pour avoir la paix. Entendre "débarrasser" de ta bouche, même pour la table, ça fout quelques frissons.

**Gaara**: de toute manière, je n'accepterais qu'une seule personne pour sortir avec ma sœur...

**Sasuke**: quelqu'un peut me dire comment on en est arrivé là? Je veux dire; on a une mission à remplir, on est tous exposé à un partage en vrille inopportun, Kyubi apprend plus rapidement que nous comment fonctionne Naruto et on finit par le gendre idéal selon Gaara. On dérive très facilement.

**Gaara**: je veux que ce soit Naruto!

**Kyubi**: on m'a fournit un manuel de fonctionnement.

**Kiba**: devenir fou, c'est se sentir plus libre.

**Chôji**: impossible de continuer la mission sans Shikamaru!

Sasuke porta une main sur ses yeux et s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche.

**Sasuke**: je sens une grande lassitude m'envahir au fur et à mesure que je vous côtoie...

**Kiba**: te sens pas obligé de rester avec nous.

**Sasuke**: merci, maillon manquant entre l'homme et le chien.

**Kiba**: j'espère que tu te feras mordre par une vipère et que tu crèveras d'une mort lente et douce.

**Naruto**: et si on allait manger!

**Sasuke**: Kyubi, ton manuel ne te dit pas comment on rend le réceptacle muet?

**Kyubi**: je vais chercher ça...

**Kiba**: tu sais pas le service que tu rendrais à l'humanité si tu pouvais le faire taire.

**Kyubi**: mince! J'ai perdu mon manuel d'utilisation! Je ne peux pas aider l'humanité! Quel dommage!

**Sasuke**: t'es même pas convaincant... Bon, il commence à faire froid, donc je vous propose de venir pieuter chez moi... Histoire de pas se faire surprendre par les autres malades mentaux.

Après un accord général, tout le groupe se dirigea vers le quartier des Uchiwa.

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Désolé pour le gros retard, mais les boulots d'été mon singulièrement vidés. Si vous trouvez l'intervention de Kyubi, dans l'histoire, pas réellement intéressante; n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir (et vice versa). **


End file.
